theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gulf of Qetura
The Gulf of Qetura is an area located in the Central Sector East. It is featured in The Anniversary Tour. History The Gulf of Qetura was charted during the first hunting program, but was never turned into a hunting reserve due to a lack of assets from DHC to support any large scale hunting beyond the original locations. However, when the Central Sector East was revisited in The Anniversary Tour, the area officially became a hunting reserve. The area quickly became well known by veteran hunters for its extreme biodiversity and contrasting habitats situated right next to one another. Geography The Gulf of Qetura is actually the name of the body of water around the hunting grounds, which extends further out into a much larger gulf. This small area is a coast which is nearly entirely enclosed by surrounding mountains, and a smaller island which is just offshore from the main coast. Gulf The surrounding gulf is shallow near the coast, only being around 9 meters deep. The gulf's seabed is comprised of muddy sediment and is covered with long seaweed. This seabed has invited many native animals to use the gulf as a nursery for their young. These young will commonly feed upon the ''Ammonite'' and Starfish species that are commonly found in the area. Several species of marine reptiles live in this gulf during their juvenile life, with some never leaving and others entering as adults only to breed. Common visitors are ''Nothosaurus'' and ''Tanystropheus''. Prognathodon ''is a commonly seen reptile that stalks the gulf through its adult life, preying upon vulnerable youngsters and unsuspecting adults. Island A small island lies just off the coast of the cape. It is the most arid region of the area and thus is mostly comprised of sand and rock, vegetation grows along cliff-sides and in small, infrequent patches. These towering cliff-faces make up a large portion of the island, being used by [[Dimorphodon|''Dimorphodon]] and ''Pterodactylus'' as rookeries. It is there they can lay their eggs and raise their young without the threat of predation. It also is located within the food rich waters of the gulf, where catching a meal could never be easier. Danger isn't absent, however, as ''Prognathodons'' still stalk around the island, lying in wait for a youngster to fall from the sky. Dry Cape Protruding out into the ocean to the north is a dry cape. Its lower areas are made up of harsh scrublands and its high peaks being created by massive sand dunes rising from the scrub. The close proximity of such a dry region next to a green forest is due to the semi-arid climate of the around being blocked by a microclimate due to the mountains surrounding the coast. This lets the forest grow in the shadows of the mountains and the rest become arid. Swamp .]] In the Southeast lies a large swamp. The swamp is largely dominated by a mangrove-like plant, ''Paradoxopteris'', which grows plentifully within its murky waters. The region is composed of brackish water, making it useless as a watering hole, but working well as a sanctuary for young marine species. That is, if they can get by the parasites and diseases that fester in the dirty waters that when combining with salt water can prove deadly to those who dare drink from it. Despite this, creatures like the amphibian Shomronella and early mosasaur Judeasaurus ''spend their whole lives in the waters of the area, rarely venturing out into other lakes are rivers. Here, they prey upon young creatures within the brackish sanctuary or feast upon the carcasses which litter the deadly waters. They seem impervious to most diseases contacted within the water, making them the perfect cleanup team. Seawall Bordering the gulf and the swamp is a natural seawall. This seawall is used by many marine reptiles as a resting spot and a hunting ground. ''Tanystropheus and Nothosaurus will both commonly use this spot for said reasons. Due to Nothosaurus commonly preying upon Tanystropheus, it is not uncommon to see Nothosaurus hunting down and feeding upon certain unlucky Tanystropheus. Dry Lakebed Between the forests and the dry cape, two dry lake beds can be seen. These former bodies of water were likely drinking areas before they dried up. They were populated by several species, as the remains of Ammonites, Starfish, and a Judeasaurus lie within it. The Judeasaurus remains has prompted speculation that the lakes had formerly been part of the swamp before the arid climate took them over. This is also supported due to their close proximity to the swamp. Lake Despite its dry neighbors, a filled freshwater lake can be found in the middle of the area. This lake is the main area animals can drink water, making the secluded coast a perfect habitat for a multitude of animals. Curiously, the lake exists right between the forest and the arid region, making some speculate that it may dry up like its neighbors. However, this lake is far larger and is thus less likely to meet the same fate. Forest In the southwest, a sprawling forest can be found. The forest is split into two parts, with each having their own species of plant growing within them. The closest area to the mountains is very lush and green, but as the forest moves away from the towering peaks, it becomes much more arid. This is a result of the microclimate the mountains create, sheltering the region from the arid landscape surrounding it. Mountains To the west and south, a tall mountain range surrounds the coast. These mountains, along with the gulf itself, are what brings life to the region, sheltering the forests below from the arid climate. To the Northwest, the mountains exhibit strange natural paths within thiem, winding in and out deep within. One path leads to a clif face hanging our over the waters of the gulf. Looking out at such a beautiful sight has caused at least one hunter to plummet to their death in a trance. It is recommended to stay a fair distance away from the edge while visiting the area. Vegetation The Gulf of Qetura is home to a wide variety of plants, all being very diverse from one another due to their difference in habitats. Many of these plants are unique to the region. The forest regions are the most diverse, and plants will be ordered in areas they appear most often to avoid overlap. In the temperate forest regions, the small flowering plants ''Anemone'' and ''Cyclamen'' grow whilst taller trees such as ''Araucaria'', ''Ginkgo'', and ''Pinus'' dominate the forest. In the arid regions, short grasses and ''Pleuromeia'' grow near the ground. The short trees like ''Ceratonia'' and ''Clavatipollenites'' appear. The tallest trees, ''Cupressus'' and ''Ginkgo'', are most common. In the swamp, the waters are dominated by ''Paradoxopteris''.'' Appearances The Gulf of Qetura is the seventh map in ''Carnivores+. Trivia The Gulf of Qetura is based upon cretaceous environments which existed in the Levant.Category:Carnivores+ Category:Maps Category:Central Sector